1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing temporary storage of produced fluids at a remote off-shore hydrocarbon production facility.
2. The Prior Art
There are many problems associated with off-shore production of hydrocarbons. Among these problems is what to do with the produced fluids. If the facility is not too remote it may be connected with a pipeline system which can convey the produced fluid to a near by collection point and/or to an on-shore facility for subsequent processing. If the facility is located in a region of a number of like facilities, it may be convenient to convey the fluid to a common pick-up point where a floating collector gathers and transports the produced hydrocarbons. The case of a remote facility that is substantially isolated produces a number of problems in what to do with the produced fluids.
On site storage facilities have a number of inherent problems. For example, storage above-surface would have the problems of providing sufficient volume to be useful and to be environmentally secure. A subsurface facility would have similar problems of providing a secure storage for the fluids and non-contamination of the environment and to be substantially stable against motion from the waves and water.
The present invention overcomes many of the problems of the prior art by providing a storage apparatus which can be either built into an off-shore rig or retrofitted onto an existing rig to provide the desired amount of on-site storage.